This is Our Story
by ariadneLacie
Summary: Listen to my story. This maybe our last chance. /Chapter 5 update!/ Akhirnya Rukia sampai ke kuil selanjutnya. Diiringi dengan pertemuannya dengan seorang miko yang lain. Tunggu, kenapa miko itu menyebalkan? RnR?
1. Disaster

Oke! Halo! Akhirnya kesampean juga bikin ni fic! XD

Ketahuilah, bahwa saya juga seorang gamer (?) dan fic ini terinspirasi dari game Final Fantasy X, (jalan ceritanya juga sama, sih). Mengalami kesulitan dalam pembuatan chapter ini karena saya ga suka bola. Bagi yang ga main Final Fantasy, ini **bukan cerita tentang bola, kok. **Ini sejenis prolog! Yosh, happy reading, and please review!^^

**Warning : AU, OOC, ga jelas, abal, de el el.**

* * *

><p><em>Listen to my story. This maybe our last chance.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>This is Our Story<strong>

by : ariadneLacie

.

**BLEACH**

by **Tite Kubo**

**.  
><strong>

**Final Fantasy X**

by** Squaresoft** (sekarang Square Enix)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I<strong>

"**Disaster."**

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat penting bagi Kurosaki Ichigo, seorang pemain di sebuah tim sepak bola di Karakura. Ya, hari ini adalah pertandingan final antara tim-nya, Karakura Rangers dengan Karakura Attack.<p>

Pertandingan kali ini diadakan malam di Karakura Stadion, stadion paling besar di Karakura. Wajar saja, karena ini adalah pertandingan yang sangat penting.

Suasana di sekitar stadion sudah sangat ramai. Ichigo pun memutuskan untuk mengendap-ngendap melalui kerumunan orang tersebut, dan berniat mengambil jalan belakang.

"Lihat! Itu Ichigo-samaa!" seru salah seorang perempuan yang kebetulan melihat Ichigo yang baru saja berniat menghindari kerumunan.

"M-manaa?" seru perempuan yang lain. Mereka pun buru-buru menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk perempuan tadi.

"Kyaaa! Ichigo-samaa!" setelah mereka melihat sosok Ichigo di bawah sebuah pohon beringin, mereka pun segera meninggalkan gerbang dan berlari menuju Ichigo. Ichigo _sweatdrop_.

"Hei, hei!" seru Ichigo sambil berlari menghindari kejaran para fans-nya itu.

Ya, Ichigo adalah anggota tim yang paling terkenal dibanding yang lainnya. Wajar saja, Ichigo memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan, dan badan yang atletis. Ditambah lagi warna rambutnya sangat unik, oranye. Dikejar-kejar fans-nya sebelum masuk ke stadion adalah hal yang biasa sebelum pertandingan.

Setelah berlari sekitar lima menit, akhirnya Ichigo sampai ke pintu tersembunyi di belakang stadion. Ia pun segera masuk.

Ichigo langsung berlari kecil untuk mencari ruang ganti tim-nya. Ia menyusuri koridor berlantai pualam sambil melihat kanan-kiri. Dan akhirnya ia menemukan pintu yang bertuliskan 'Karakura Rangers'. Ia pun segera membuka pintu tersebut dan melihat ke dalam.

Ruang ganti itu berisi sebuah lemari besar yang hampir memenuhi satu bagian dinding. Di tengah ruangan terdapat meja kayu besar berbentuk persegi empat, dikelilingi dengan kursi panjang. Di sebelah kiri ruangan terdapat pintu kecil. Sepertinya itu kamar mandi. Di salah satu sudut ruangan juga terdapat pot tanaman.

"Yo! Ichigo! Kau lama sekali," sapa Keigo. Ia langsung menarik Ichigo masuk ke dalam.

"Yo, Keigo. Tadi aku sempat dikejar-kejar dulu," jawab Ichigo sambil meletakan barang bawaannya di atas meja.

"Ayo cepat ganti baju," kata Ishida sambil menunjuk lemari.

"Baik, baik." Ichigo pun berjalan menuju lemari yang terbuka dan mengambil seragam tim-nya. Ia pun pergi ke kamar mandi.

Lima menit kemudian, Ichigo sudah selesai berganti baju. Ia mengenakan kaus putih, celana jeans berwarna hitam, dan sepatu kets berwarna hitam juga. Tetapi, berbeda dengan yang lainnya, ia memakai jaket bertudung berwarna hitam dengan garis abu di pinggirannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu memakai jaket itu setiap pertandingan, sih? Kau jadi beda sendiri, tau," protes Mizuiro.

"Ini kenang-kenangan dari ayahku, tak mungkin aku tinggalkan kan?" kata Ichigo.

Ayah Ichigo, Kurosaki Isshin, adalah seorang pemain sepak bola juga dulunya. Ia adalah pemain yang legendaris. Tetapi, tiga tahun yang lalu ia menghilang tanpa jejak. Ichigo yang sudah ditinggal oleh ibunya menjadi sebatang kara.

Dan, pertandingan pun dimulai. Tim Ichigo bermain dengan sangat baik. Bahkan mereka sudah mencetak 1 gol.

"Yosh, kalau seperti ini terus… kita pasti menang!" seru Ichigo. Keigo pun mengacungkan jempol dan mengoper bola pada Ichigo.

"Masukan langsung! Ichigo!" seru Keigo.

Ichigo menerima operan tersebut. Lalu ia melambungkan bola tersebut setinggi dadanya, dan memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap untuk menendang. Dan begitu bola tersebut sampai ke dekat lututnya, Ichigo menendangnya sekuat tenaga.

Bola tersebut melesat sangat cepat, melewati beberapa pemain yang berjaga, dan juga melewati kiper… GOL!

"Yeah!" seru Ichigo sambil mengacungkan jempolnya pada tim-nya di belakangnya. Tetapi, Ichigo tersentak begitu melihat pemandangan di belakangnya.

Langit sudah hampir tertutupi oleh suatu monster aneh. Monster tersebut berbentuk seperti naga berwarna hitam. Kedua sayap hitamnya membentang lebar. Wajahnya tertutupi oleh sebuah topeng putih. Ichigo dapat melihat topeng tersebut menyeringai. Dan perlahan membuka mulutnya.

"A…a…" Ichigo sangat kaget dengan kemunculan makhluk aneh tersebut. Ia sampai tidak menyadari bahwa orang-orang di sekitarnya sudah berlarian keluar dari stadion.

"…go!"

Sekarang di depan mulut monster tersebut ada sebuah gumpalan cahaya berwarna hitam. Sepertinya monster tersebut akan menembakan gumpalan cahaya tersebut.

"Ichigoo!" seru seseorang sambil mencengkram bahu Ichigo. Ichigo yang baru tersadar dari kaget-nya langsung menengok ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. "Toushiro?"

"Ayo segera pergi dari sini!" seru Toushiro. Toushiro tampak kacau dan kotor. Sweater biru tua-nya penuh debu, begitu juga dengan celana jeans hitam-nya. Ia seperti baru menerobos bangunan runtuh. Tetapi, Ichigo melihat Toushiro membawa sebuah benda aneh di punggungnya.

"Kemana? Dan apa itu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ikuti saja aku!" kata Toushiro. "Oh iya, kau bawa ini!" Toushiro pun memberikan sebilah pedang berwarna hitam pekat.

"A-apa ini?" tanya Ichigo heran. Kenapa Toushiro tiba-tiba memberinya pedang?

"Ini untuk bertahan hidup. Karena setelah ini… hal pasti akan menjadi rumit dan sulit." Toushiro pun berlari menuju pintu keluar stadion.

"Hah? Apa maksudnya?" Ichigo pun akhirnya menyusul Toushiro. Meskipun ia belum mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

Setelah sampai di luar stadion, Ichigo mendengar suara ledakan dari dalam stadion. Ia pun dapat melihat banyak makhluk-makhluk aneh beterbangan dari dalam stadion. Sepertinya monster tadi sudah menembakan gumpalan cahaya hitamnya.

Ichigo pun melihat sekeliling. Ia dapat melihat bahwa kota Karakura sudah hancur. Bangunan-bangunan hancur. Banyak mayat dan orang terluka di depannya.

"Ichigo, waspada," kata Toushiro sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke samping Ichigo. Nyaris mengenai Ichigo. Tetapi ternyata Toushiro baru saja menebas makhluk yang mirip monster tadi, hanya saja versi kecil.

"Sebenarnya… apa itu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Itu namanya _Menos_, kalau yang kecil-kecil itu namanya _Hollow,_" jelas Toushiro.

"Lalu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Pokoknya sekarang kita harus bertahan hidup," kata Toushiro. "Ayo, ikuti aku."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ichigo pun mengikuti Toushiro. Mereka terus berlari sambil sesekali berhenti untuk menebas _hollow_. Dan akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah bukit.

Pemandangan dari atas bukit sungguh mengerikan. Setengah bagian kota sudah terbakar. Ichigo dapat melihat kepulan-kepulan asap dari gedung-gedung yang hancur. Dan, ia dapat melihat monster yang menjadi biang keladi kejadian ini di langit. Tubuhnya yang berwarna hitam hampir menyatu dengan gelapnya langit malam.

"Toushiro, kau tahu sesuatu tentang ini?" tanya Ichigo.

Toushiro hanya diam. Angin malam yang dingin berhembus melewati mereka. Dan perlahan _menos_ mulai berbalik arah dan menghadap mereka berdua.

"T-Toushiro!" seru Ichigo panik.

Monster tersebut membuka mulutnya. Kali ini muncul gumpalan cahaya berwarna putih. Cahaya tersebut menyerap segala hal yang berada di sekitarnya. Bahkan Ichigo dan Toushiro juga.

"Toushiro! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Ichigo panik. Ia berpegangan pada sebatang pohon besar. Sementara Toushiro terlihat tidak bergeming.

Toushiro pun menarik Ichigo. Lalu ia mendorong Ichigo dari bukit. Karena kehilangan keseimbangan, Ichigo langsung melayang menuju monster tersebut, tertarik oleh serapan cahaya putih.

"TOUSHIROOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Review?<strong><br>**


	2. A Person From 1000 Years Ago

Halo! Update sebelum author mudik. Kalo kalian mudik... apakah kalian masih setia ngebuka FFn? #ganyambung_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, terpikir untuk bales review di atas aja. So, here's your reply!<strong>

**Searaki Icchy : **walah, jadi kayak nama cowok ==' Aria aja ya~8'D IYA! gue penggemar seri FF soalny :P iya... Ichigo bakal... ya gitu deh. Wahaha mungkin, soalnya saya gak terlalu suka FF X-2. Ya, saya juga aneh sih mikirnya. Tapi rasanya ga ada yang lebih pas dari Toushiro! (pas apanya coba ==') Wahah tak apa.

**GaemDictator SparKyu YeWo : **SAYA JUGA! malah FF yang pertama kali dimainin itu FF 8. Yaa, kalau begitu fic ini bakalan jadi spoiler jalan ceritanya sih :P

**wu : **m-masa? kyaaa makasih ya XD oke ini udah update!

**Yuina Valkyrion : **wahaha makasih ya^^ ini lanjutannya, maap kalo geje. APA? pengisi suaranya sama? #brbkeyoutube wah? suka juga toh? berarti udah main FF X?

**Zanpaku-nee : **Iya sih... asalny ingin beneran pake seragam kayak tim bola beneran, tapi rasanya aneh kalo Ichigo pake kayak gitu. Lagipula berarti nanti sepanjang cerita dia pake seragam bola dong? jadi saya bikin aja seragam asalan gitu wkwk. ... saya baru tahu kalo pengisi suarany sama. :O #brbkeyoutube Iya, emang sengaja. Toushiro jahat :( Tapi nanti alasanny dijelasin kok :P

**Wi3nter _: _**wahaha tak apa. Soalnya cerita ini sama kok kayak jalan cerita game-nya. So, keep reading ya^^

Done! Thanks for your review! Review lagi ya~

* * *

><p><em>Listen to my story. This maybe our last chance.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>This is Our Story<strong>

ariadneLacie

.

**BLEACH **by **Tite Kubo**

**Final Fantasy X** by** Squaresoft** (sekarang Square Enix)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II<strong>

"**A Person From 1000 Years Ago."**

* * *

><p>Ichigo terbangun di sebuah tempat yang tidak ia kenal sebelumnya. Ia sekarang berada di sebuah reruntuhan bangunan tua. Tempat ini tidak mungkin Karakura, karena tempat ini seperti sudah ditinggal selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Ternyata dia masih hidup.<p>

Ichigo pun melihat sekeliling. Ia dapat merasakan bahwa tangannya memegang sesuatu. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah pedang berwarna hitam. Pedang pemberian Toushiro.

"Jadi... tadi itu bukan mimpi," gumam Ichigo. "Cih! Tapi apa sih maksud si Toushiro itu?"

Ichigo pun bangkit. Ia melihat ke sekeliling.

Ruangan ini berbentuk bundar. Langit-langitnya sangat tinggi. Dinding-dinding dan lantai-lantainya terbuat dari batu, sebagian besar sudah retak dan hancur. Ichigo dapat melihat sebuah pintu bobrok. Satu-satunya pintu di ruangan ini, karena pintu yang lainnya sudah tertutup oleh reruntuhan.

DUG.

Ichigo dapat mendengar seseorang memukul-mukul pintu bobrok tersebut. Ichigo pucat seketika.

"Baiklah, kali ini apa?" gumamnya. Pedangnya ia genggam erat, siap untuk segala serangan.

BUM!

Pintu tersebut terbuka dengan ledakan dapat melihat sekumpulan orang yang memakai _google_**(1)** dan membawa senapan.

"Si... siapa kalian?" tanya Ichigo.

Salah seorang di antara mereka maju. Dia adalah seorang cewek bertubuh tinggi, dengan rambut berwarna ungu yang diikat. Ia mengenakan baju yang seperti kostum untuk menyelam berwarna merah.

"-?" Cewek itu berbicara dengan bahasa yang sama sekali Ichigo tidak mengerti.

"Hah?"

BUK! Selang beberapa detik, cewek tersebut memukul kepala Ichigo keras. Dan setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

><p>Ichigo terbangun—lagi-lagi di tempat yang tidak ia kenal—tetapi ia dapat melihat cewek aneh tadi di sebelahnya. Sekarang Ichigo berada di atas dek sebuah kapal kecil. Kapal ini terbuat dari besi. Dan sepertinya dijalankan dengan mesin.<p>

"Dimana... ini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kapal," jawab cewek itu.

"Hah?" Ichigo kaget. Ternyata cewek tersebut mengerti bahasanya! "Err... siapa namamu?"

"Senna," jawab cewek tersebut. Ia pun membuka _google_-nya. Ichigo dapat melihat sepasang mata indah berwarna _amber_. "Kau?"

"Kurosaki... Ichigo..." jawab Ichigo. Ia pun berdiri dan menyangkutkan pedangnya ke sabuknya.

"Kau mau makanan?" tanya Senna sambil menyodorkan sepotong roti. Ichigo langsung menyambar roti tersebut dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Wow! Rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun aku tidak makan," jawab Ichigo. "Kenapa kau tadi memukulku?"

"Hmm... refleks," jawab Senna sambil nyengir. Ichigo cengo.

"Yah... tapi terima kasih ya. Aku kira hidupku sudah berakhir sejak aku bertemu dengan _menos_," kata Ichigo sambil meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Hah? Kau selamat setelah bertemu dengan _menos?_" timpal Senna takjub. "Memangnya sebelumnya kau berasal dari mana?"

"Karakura," jawab Ichigo.

Senna semakin kaget mendengar jawaban Ichigo tadi. "Hei, Karakura kan... sudah hancur sejak seribu tahun yang lalu."

Kali ini giliran Ichigo yang kaget. Seribu tahun yang lalu? Jangan bercanda! Masa sih ia koma selama seribu tahun di bangunan tua tadi? "Tidak mungkin!"

"Itu benar. Bahkan Karakura memang dihancurkan oleh _menos._ Tapi, kalau kau bertemu dengan _menos,_ ada kemungkinan kau terkena racunnya sehingga hilang ingatan," jelas Senna.

Ichigo yang malas untuk berdebat dengan cewek ini pun pura-pura setuju. Ia pun melanjutkan memandang laut.

Hari masih malam. Di langit pun tidak ada bintang. Tapi dengan keterangan tadi, entah sudah berapa malam yang ia lewati sejak insiden Karakura.

"Menjauh dari pagar!" seru Senna. Ia berlari menuju tengah dek. Ichigo buru-buru mengikutinya.

"Ada apa?"

"_Menos!_"

Ichigo tersentak. Masa setelah bertemu dengan makhluk aneh itu, ia harus bertemu lagi? Sepertinya ia tidak bisa istirahat barang sebentar saja.

Orang-orang pun berdatangan ke dek. Mereka membawa berbagai jenis senapan. Ichigo pun siap mengeluarkan pedangnya. Tetapi tiba-tiba semuanya terasa berputar-putar.

"Huh...?" Ichigo memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba sakit. Dan tiba-tiba kapal tersebut mengalami goncangan yang sangat hebat. Ichigo seketika kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia pun terguling menuju sisi kapal.

"Ichigo!" seru Senna. Ia berusaha menangkap Ichigo tetapi terlambat.

Dan, lagi-lagi semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

><p>Kali ini Ichigo terbangun di sebuah pantai. Dan syukurlah, kali ini siang, bukan malam lagi. Ichigo dapat merasakan air laut yang dingin di kakinya. Ia pun bangkit.<p>

Ichigo melihat sekelilingnya. Ia dapat melihat hamparan laut yang luas di depannya. Langitnya berwarna biru jernih, dan tanpa awan. Pantainya tidak terlalu besar, tetapi sangat bersih. Di belakangnya, terdapat bukit kecil yang menutupi pandangan.

"Hei! Bisa kau kemarikan bola itu?"

Ichigo pun mencari sumber suara tersebut. Ia dapat melihat sekelompok orang tidak jauh darinya. Salah satu diantaranya berambut merah nyentrik, dan sedang melambai ke arahnya.

Ichigo pun memungut bola sepak yang mengambang dekat kakinya. '_Bermain sepak bola di pantai? Ada-ada saja,' _batin Ichigo.

Ia pun melambungkan bola itu, menunggunya sampai setinggi lutut, lalu menendangnya sekuat tenaga. Bola tersebut pun melesat membelah pantai, menuju si rambut merah. Tetapi bola tersebut gagal ditangkap oleh si rambut merah. Ichigo tersenyum puas. Tendangang andalannya itu selalu membuat tim-nya menang di Karakura dulu. Ichigo pun mendekati kumpulan orang tersebut.

"Hei, tendanganmu bagus!" seru orang tersebut. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya. "Abarai Renji."

"Kurosaki Ichigo," jawab Ichigo sambil menjabat tangan Renji.

"Kau bisa bermain sepak bola ya? Ikut tim apa?"

"Karakura Rangers!" jawab Ichigo bersemangat. Ia sudah paling bersemangat jika ditanya soal sepak bola.

Renji diam. Ia tampak kaget. Orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai berbisik-bisik.

Oh iya, Karakura kan sudah hancur seribu tahun yang lalu.

"Err... sebenarnya aku pernah berada terlalu dekat dengan _menos_, dan aku terkena racunnya, jadi ingatanku agak aneh," sambung Ichigo. Ia takut dianggap aneh. Meskipun berada terlalu dekat _menos_ sudah cukup aneh...

"Oh!" Renji pun mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Kau sangat beruntung bisa selamat kalau begitu!"

"Oh iya, kalau begitu mungkin kau bisa tinggal dulu disini, sampai ingatanmu normal kembali," sambung Renji. "Ayo! Ikut aku!"

Renji pun berbalik dan berjalan menuju hutan yang berada di sudut pantai, diapit oleh dua bukit kecil. Sementara orang-orang yang tadi bersama Renji melanjutkan permainan bola-nya. Ichigo pun segera mengikuti Renji.

Mereka berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak di hutan. Tetapi hutan ini tidak terlalu lebat, sehingga tidak terlalu menyeramkan. Dan setelah berjalan sekitar lima menit, Ichigo mulai dapat melihat rumah-rumah.

Sekarang mereka berada di sebuah desa kecil. Jalan setapak tersebut masih lurus menuju sebuah bangunan yang besar dan tua, tampak seperti kuil. Sementara di kanan kirinya terdapat banyak gubuk, dengan orang-orang yang sedang bercengkerama ataupun anak-anak yang bermain. Desa ini sangat berbeda dengan Karakura yang serba modern, desa ini terkesan sederhana dan apa adanya. '_Aneh, padahal ini kan sudah seribu tahun ke depan._' batin Ichigo.

"Selamat datang di Rukongai!" seru Renji sambil menepuk bahu Ichigo. Ichigo dapat melihat ada seorang wanita sedang berlari kearah mereka.

"Renji! Darimana saja kau? Rukia sudah masuk ke kuil daritadi!" katanya.

Wanita itu terlihat sangat dewasa. Ia mempunyai rambut blonde yang indah, dan... pakaiannya terkesan agak seksi. Ia memakai kimono berwarna hitam. Ia juga memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik. "Siapa itu?" tanyanya.

"Oh, ini Ichigo, aku baru bertemu dengannya tadi. Ingatannya agak terganggu karena racun _menos_," jawab Renji.

"Oh! Syukurlah kau selamat kalau begitu. Kenalkan, Matsumoto Rangiku," kata Rangiku. "Ayo, Renji!"

"Baiklah..." Renji pun segera mengikuti Rangiku menuju bangunan yang terlihat seperti kuil tadi. Sementara Ichigo ditinggalkan begitu saja.

"Hei, hei..." gumam Ichigo. Setelah berpikir sebentar, ia pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti kedua orang tersebut masuk ke kuil.

Ternyata tempat itu memang sebuah kuil. Ruangannya berbentuk bundar. Terdapat banyak ukiran-ukiran, dan penerangannya hanya menggunakan obor. Menimbulkan kesan mistis. Terdapat beberapa pintu kecil selain pintu utama yang besar, tetapi yang paling menarik perhatian Ichigo adalah pintu yang berada di atas tangga tinggi yang berada di depan pintu utama.

"Mungkin mereka ada di dalam sana?" gumam Ichigo. Ia pun menaiki tangga perlahan, dan setelah sampai di puncak, ia membuka pintu tersebut hati-hati.

Pintu tersebut terbuat dari batu, tetapi terasa seringan angin. Di pintu tersebut ada ukiran yang berbentuk seperti kelelawar. Ichigo jadi tidak yakin mau masuk atau tidak.

"Ah! Sudahlah!" akhirnya Ichigo pun memutuskan untuk masuk saja.

Keadaan di dalam sangat jauh berbeda dari di luar. Di dalam sangat terang, meskipun tidak terlihat ada lampu. Dinding dan lantainya terbuat dari batu pualam yang berwarna putih. Mengingatkan Ichigo pada Karakura Stadion.

"Sebenarnya... tempat apa sih, ini," gumam Ichigo. Ia pun berjalan lurus mengikuti koridor putih itu.

Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, Ichigo sampai di ujung koridor. Koridor tersebut terbagai menjadi dua arah kali ini. Dan di dinding-dinding koridor mulai bermunculan berbagai ukiran aneh.

"... serem amat," gumam Ichigo. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan ke kanan.

Sepertinya pilihan Ichigo benar, karena setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, ia sekarang berada di sebuah ruangan bundar... lagi.

Ruangan ini kosong. Dinding-dindingnya penuh dengan ukiran-ukiran. Dan Ichigo dapat melihat satu-satunya pintu berwarna hitam tidak jauh di depannya. Ia pun segera berjalan menuju pintu itu dan membukanya.

Di balik ruangan itu, ada ruangan bundar lain. Tetapi kali ini tidak berwarna putih. Melainkan hitam. Ruangan ini diterangi dengan batu-batu yang mengapung dan mengeluarkan cahaya putih. Ichigo dapat melihat Renji dan Rangiku, beserta seseorang dengan rambut biru. Ichigo tidak mengenalnya. Mereka bertiga sedang memandang sebuah pintu kecil dengan was-was.

'_Apa yang mereka tunggu ya?_' batin Ichigo. Ichigo pun memutuskan untuk diam di ambang pintu dan ikut menunggu. Tetapi orang yang berambut biru tersebut menyadari keberadaan Ichigo.

"Hei, siapa kau?" tanyanya.

"Ah? Aku... Kurosaki Ichigo," jawab Ichigo sambil nyengir.

"Bukan itu...!"

"Ichigo?" seru Renji kaget. "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Ah? Itu... ya... aku bosan," jawab Ichigo.

"Kau ini... kau tahu, jika kau salah mengambil jalan di kuil ini, maka kau akan tersesat selamanya!" seru Renji. "Tapi... sepertinya keberuntunganmu cukup besar ya."

Ichigo pun nyengir dan mendekati mereka. "Sebenarnya apa sih, yang kalian tunggu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tentu saja Rukia," jawab si rambut biru sewot.

"Hei, hei, sudahlah, Grimmjow. Kenalkan, ini Ichigo, dan ini Grimmjow," kata Renji. Ichigo tersenyum ramah sementara Grimmjow mendengus.

"Hanya para pelindung dan para miko yang boleh masuk ke dalam kuil!" kata Grimmjow.

"Miko? Pelindung?" tanya Ichigo heran.

Dan, di tengah pembicaraan mereka, pintu hitam yang sejak tadi tertutup akhirnya terbuka juga. Seketika semuanya diam dan memandang pintu itu, harap-harap cemas.

Dari pintu tersebut, keluar seorang gadis yang manis dan cantik. Rambutnya berwarna hitam sebahu. Matanya berwarna violet indah. Ia mengenakan kimono berwarna putih dan rok panjang berwarna merah. Ia terlihat sangat kelelahan dan jalannya linglung.

"Rukia!" seru Rangiku. Berlari ke arah Rukia. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Rukia tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ya... aku... aku berhasil menjadi seorang miko!"

* * *

><p><strong>-To be Continued-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>_google_ tu maksudnya... yang kayak kacamata selam itu loh. Bingung namanya.

.

Mungkin setelah nge-update fic yang satu lagi, author bakal hiatus sampe mudik selese. So...

**Minal aidzin wal faidzin, minna-san!**

Author minta maaf atas segala kesalahan author... review yang terlalu nyolot... fic yang geje... pokoknya segalanya deh.

See you in the next chapter! And... please review!


	3. The New Miko

Halo, ketemu lagi sama author yang kebanyakan nulis multi-chap! HAHAHA!

Bales review buat yg belum dibales :D

**Korosaki Resta** : Oke, ni udah update XD

**Zanpaku-nee** : Iya, masih baru tuh. XD Ichi kebawa semacam lorong waktu. Kalo koma dia kan harusnya udah tua! XD

**Yuina Valkyrion** : Wah, kaset saya juga agak error loh 8'D EEH? main ff 7,8,9 juga? aku juga main 8 sama 9, tapi yg 9 ga sampe tamat gara-gara hilang minat. (gue ga suka tokoh utamanya entah kenapa) Wahaha ternyata emang bener sama seiyuu-ny, baru denger di utube waktu itu :3 Iya hehe. XD

Thanks for all of your review!

Happy reading~_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Listen to my story. This maybe our last chance.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>This is Our Story<strong>

ariadneLacie

.

**BLEACH **by **Tite Kubo**

**Final Fantasy X** by** Squaresoft** (sekarang Square Enix)

.

**Warning : **AU, OOC, abal, geje, de el el.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III<strong>

"**The New Miko."**

* * *

><p>"Aku berhasil menjadi seorang miko!"<p>

Grimmjow dan Rangiku tampak lega. Sementara Renji bersorak gembira.

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga! Kami dari tadi khawatir menunggu tau!" seru Renji sambil mengacak-acak rambut Rukia.

"Hei hei, hentikan Renji!" kata Rukia sambil tertawa kecil.

"Yo, selamat ya, Rukia," kata Grimmjow sambil menepuk bahu Rukia.

"Ah, ya. Terima kasih, Grimmy," jawab Rukia sambil nyengir.

Sementara Ichigo hanya diam. Ia bingung mau mengatakan apa. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa itu miko. Bahkan ia juga tidak mengenal gadis manis di depannya ini. Eh? manis?

"Umm... hei... siapa dia?" tanya Rukia pada Renji. Ichigo langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan menengok.

"Orang yang berhasil menerobos masuk kesini," jawab Grimmjow sewot.

"Hei hei, sudahlah. Kenalkan Rukia, itu Ichigo. Hei Ichigo! Lebih baik kau juga kemari," kata Renji. Ichigo mau tak mau mendekati kerumunan orang itu.

"K-Kurosaki...Ichigo," kata Ichigo, agak canggung.

"Kuchiki Rukia," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum manis. Ichigo jadi agak _blushing_.

"Ya sudah sudah, ayo kita segera kembali ke desa!" seru Rangiku yang dari tadi ga kebagian ngomong. Ia pun segera memimpin jalan sambil merangkul Rukia. Grimmjow pun mengikuti. Renji dan Ichigo juga mengikuti di belakang.

"Hei, Renji, sebenarnya miko itu apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Miko itu seorang pendeta," jawab Renji.

"Ya ya, aku juga tahu. Tapi..."

"Miko itu seorang pendeta yang memiliki kekuatan khusus. Hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa menjadi miko. Rukia salah satunya.

Tugas miko adalah melindungi dunia ini. Dan selagi mengemban tugasnya itu, miko juga akan pergi ke berbagai kuil untuk berdo'a. Dan akan ada kuil terakhir kelak. Disanalah perjalanan miko berakhir." Jelas Renji panjang lebar.

"Lalu, apa itu pelindung?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Pelindung hanya sebuah julukan. Julukan untuk orang yang melindungi miko dalam perjalanan miko ke kuil-kuil. Pelindung bisa saja hanya satu orang, atau lebih dari satu," jawab Renji. "Dan dalam hal ini, aku, Rangiku dan Grimmjow adalah pelindung Rukia!"

Ichigo pun hanya manggut-manggut saja. Dan akhirnya, mereka sampai lagi ke pintu yang pertama kali Ichigo masuki. Grimmjow segera membukakan pintu untuk Rukia.

Tiba-tiba kuil menjadi sangat ramai. Padahal tadi waktu Ichigo masuk sepi-sepi saja.

Di kuil banyak orang berkumpul. Ada yang berbisik-bisik, dan ada juga yang terlihat lega. Ada beberapa yang terlihat seperti sedang berdo'a.

"Hei hei, ayo beri jalan!" seru Grimmjow galak. Orang-orang tersebut pun sedikit menyingkir.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tentu saja penyambutan! Rukia kan baru saja menjadi miko!" jawab Renji. "Sudah, kau ikut saja! Tunggu sampai kau melihat yang satu ini."

* * *

><p>Grimmjow memimpin jalan menelusuri desa. Rangiku masih sibuk berbincang dengan Rukia. Sementara Ichigo dan Renji hanya diam saja.<p>

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai ke sebuah lapangan yang cukup luas. Grimmjow dan Rangiku diam di sisi lapangan, sementara Rukia berjalan ke tengah lapangan sendirian. Ichigo hendak mengikuti tetapi ditahan oleh Renji.

"Sst, kau diam disini dan lihat," kata Renji sambil menepuk bahu Ichigo. Ichigo pun nurut saja.

Lalu sekeliling lapangan menjadi sangat ramai. Sepertinya orang-orang yang berada di kuil tadi pindah ke lapangan ini.

Rukia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Lalu ia menengok ke arah Rangiku. Rangiku segera berlari kecil ke arah Rukia.

"Ah, maaf. Tongkatmu terbawa olehku, hehe," kata Rangiku sambil nyengir. Lalu ia pun menyerahkan tongkat panjang pada Rukia.

Tongkat tersebut berwarna putih bersih. Di pangkal tongkat tersebut terdapat pita panjang berwarna putih. Sementara di ujung yang satunya lagi terdapat bulan sabit tipis berwarna putih juga yang cukup besar.

Rangiku segera kembali ke tempatnya semula, dan Rukia memegang tongkatnya erat-erat di depannya.

Dan disinilah keajaiban dimulai.

Rukia mengayunkan pelan tongkatnya, lalu muncul lingkaran cahaya hitam di bawah Rukia. Lingkaran tersebut seperti rune-rune kuno, dan berwarna hitam. Lalu Rukia mengayunkan lagi tongkatnya, dan tiba-tiba muncul sesuatu dari langit.

'Sesuatu' itu terbang melesat cepat menuju Rukia, menimbulkan angin yang sangat besar. Mula-mulanya 'sesuatu' itu diselimuti bayangan-bayangan hitam, tetapi lama-lama wujudnya terlihat jelas.

'Sesuatu' itu ternyata adalah seorang manusia. Kulitnya pucat. Ia memiliki mata hijau yang indah. Ia memiliki sepasang sayap hitam kelelawar. Ia memakai jubah berwarna putih, dan membawa sabit besar berwarna hitam. Sebenarnya bisa dibilang ia cukup tampan, tetapi wajahnya sangat dingin dan penuh dengan keinginan membunuh.

"Waaah..." terdengar orang-orang di sekitar mulai berbisik-bisik kagum. Ichigo menatapnya dengan takjub.

"A-apakah itu manusia?" tanya Ichigo.

"Itu namanya _zanpakuto_. Setahuku itu roh dari masa lalu, yang menjelma menjadi sesuatu. Lalu _zanpakuto_ itu akan melindungi sang miko. Yah, sang miko dapat memanggil _zanpakuto_ itu untuk membantunya jika ia sudah berdo'a di kuil tempat _zanpakuto_ itu berada," jelas Renji.

Setelah itu makhluk itu berlutut hormat pada Rukia, dan menghilang begitu saja. Disertai dengan angin yang berhembus kencang.

"Wah, ternyata Rukia-sama benar-benar menjadi seorang miko ya."

"Iya, hebat ya."

"Meskipun makhluk yang tadi terlihat seperti manusia, tapi auranya sangat menyeramkan..."

Terdengar orang-orang mulai berbisik-bisik setelah kejadian tadi. Lalu mereka semua bertepuk tangan. Rukia tersenyum lalu membungkuk hormat.

"Rukiaa! Kau berhasil!" seru Rangiku sambil berlari kecil ke arah Rukia.

"Ah, ya. Terima kasih, Rangiku-san!" jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum. Rangiku langsung memeluknyna erat.

"Kau benar-benar Rukia-chan ku! Aku sangat bangga padamu!" seru Rangiku.

"R-Rangiku-saan... u-udara..." kata Rukia yang sudah terlanjur berada di dalam pelukan maut Rangiku.

"Hoy hoy, Rangiku. Jangan siksa miko kita!" seru Renji sambil berlari mendekati Rukia dan Rangiku. Grimmjow juga mengikuti Renji. Sementara Ichigo tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

* * *

><p>Ichigo's PoV<p>

Hari sudah malam. Dari tadi aku hanya duduk diam di dekat api unggun.

Sedikit-sedikit aku memandangnya dari balik kobaran api unggun ini. Tetapi karena takut ketahuan aku pun memalingkan wajahku dan kembali melihat langit malam yang dipenuhi taburan bintang. Hhh...

Kau tahu? Kejadian tadi itu... sungguh menakjubkan. Aku tidak pernah melihat hal seperti itu seumur hidupku. Meskipun makhluk itu biasa saja, tapi cukup menyeramkan juga. Tapi aku dapat merasakan kehangatan juga darinya. Dia pasti sangat ingin melindungi Rukia. Yah, itu memang kewajibannya kan?

Hmm... setelah ini... apa yang akan terjadi ya?

End of Ichigo's PoV

* * *

><p>Ichigo terus-terusan melirik Rukia yang sedang ngobrol santai dengan beberapa orang kakek-nenek di dekat api unggun. Tetapi tiba-tiba Rukia melihat ke arahnya. Lalu ia tersenyum. Ichigo langsung <em>blushing<em>.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lihat, anak nakal?" seru salah seorang nenek.

"Rukia-sama, jangan dekati anak itu! Dia sepertinya berbahaya," timpal salah seorang kakek. Rukia hanya tersenyum. Lalu ia pun berdiri dan mendekati Ichigo. Ichigo berdiri juga.

"Umm... terima kasih, ya," kata Rukia memulai pembicaraan.

"A-apa?" tanya Ichigo tidak terlalu mengerti.

"Ya... kau sudah menengokku di kuil tadi, hehe," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum manis. Ichigo jadi makin salah tingkah.

"Oh... ahaha, ya. Ahahah," jawab Ichigo canggung.

Lalu setelah itu mereka pun terdiam. Tidak ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan lagi. Tetapi tidak ada yang berniat meninggalkan tempat mereka masing-masing. Akhirnya Ichigo memutuskan untuk bicara duluan.

"Hei, kau tadi sangat menakjubkan," kata Ichigo. Tiba-tiba mata Rukia langsung berbinar-binar.

"B-benarkah?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Ya, tentu!" jawab Ichigo.

"Waah... terima kasih ya. Hehe." Rukia tertawa kecil. Kelihatannya ia sangat senang. "Apa menurutmu aku bisa menjadi seorang miko yang hebat?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Ichigo sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Rukia tersenyum lagi.

"Nah... besok... perjalananku dimulai. Tapi kudengar kita akan berada pada kapal yang sama kan?"

"Kapal yang sama? Aku tidak tahu hal itu."

"Ya. Jadi... kupikir... kita bisa berbicara lebih banyak lagi. Besok."

Ichigo terdiam. Hatinya sudah sangat senang sekarang. Jika Rukia berkata seperti itu... berarti pertanda baik kan? "Ya, tentu."

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa nanti," Rukia pun melambai dan kembali lagi ke tempatnya semula berbincang dengan kakek-nenek. Tetapi sebelum cukup jauh, ia melanjutkan, "kau juga bisa memberitahuku banyak hal tentang Karakura."

Ichigo menatapnya kaget. Ia berniat menjawab tetapi Rukia sudah keburu berbalik.

"Rukia cantik, ya?" tiba-tiba Renji muncul di belakang Ichigo sambil menyenggolnya. Ichigo hampir saja terlonjak kaget.

"Renji!" seru Ichigo kesal.

"Ya? Ya?" Renji masih saja mendesak Ichigo.

"Hmm... ah... ya..." jawab Ichigo pelan. Ia takut Rukia mendengarnya.

"Haha! Sudah kuduga. Tapi, jangan terlalu banyak berharap," kata Renji sambil menepuk bahu Ichigo.

"Apa? Kenapa? Kau menyukainya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak," jawab Renji. "Oh, dan tentu saja Grimmjow juga tidak menyukainya," lanjut Renji. Seperti dapat membaca pikiran Ichigo.

"Lalu? Bagaimana jika ternyata Rukia jadi menyukaiku nanti?" kata Ichigo pede. Renji tertawa keras.

"Yah, apapun yang terjadi jangan terlalu berharap. Daripada itu, apa kau mau tidur? Kau bisa tidur di rumahku," kata Renji sambil menunjuk rumahnya yang berada tidak jauh dari sana.

"Tentu!" jawab Ichigo bersemangat. Lalu Renji pun segera mengantar Ichigo menuju rumahnya.

* * *

><p>Rumah Renji juga berbentuk gubuk seperti yang lain. Rumah Renji juga kecil, tetapi nyaman. Ruangan depannya adalah gabungan dari ruang tamu, makan dan dapur. Sementara ada tiga pintu di belakang. Dua menuju kamar tidur, satu menuju kamar mandi.<p>

"Nah, kau bisa tidur di kamar yang itu," kata Renji sambil menunjuk salah satu pintu. "Cepatlah tidur, besok kita berangkat pagi-pagi."

Ichigo pun mengangguk. Lalu ia masuk ke kamar.

Kamar tersebut hanya berisi satu ranjang dan juga satu meja kecil. Ichigo tidak peduli, yang penting ia mempunyai tempat tidur yang cukup nyaman. Ia pun segera tidur dan terlelap.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hei, kau benar-benar akan mengantarku ke Karakura?"<em> _tanya Rukia._

"_Tentu!" jawab Ichigo._

"_Hei! Kau tidak bisa!" tiba-tiba muncul seorang cewek dengan rambut ungu. Ia berlari ke arah Ichigo dan Rukia. "Kau akan pergi denganku!"_

"_S-Senna? Apa...?" Ichigo jadi bingung._

"_Ha! Anak cengeng sepertimu akan pergi ke Karakura?" tiba-tiba ada suara lain yang menyahut. Ichigo berbalik dan melihat ayahnya, Isshin sedang berdiri memandanginya dengan tatapan menyebalkan. "Kau pasti akan menangis."_

"_Aku tidak!" seru Ichigo sewot. Tetapi tiba-tiba ia melihat sosok dirinya ketika masih kecil sedang menangis._

"_Lihat, kau menangis kan?" sahut Isshin._

"_Aku benci kau," Ichigo kecil tiba-tiba bangkit dan mengatakan itu._

"_Apa? Aku tidak dapat mendengarnya?" sahut Isshin. Sepertinya ia memanas-manasi Ichigo._

"_AKU BENCI KAU!"_

* * *

><p>"AKU BENCI KAU!"<p>

Ichigo terbangun dan mendapat ayahnya, Rukia, dan Senna sudah menghilang. Ternyata cuma mimpi.

"Apa maksudnya tadi itu..." gumam Ichigo.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Selesai. Makin geje deh. Tapi makasih ya udah baca.<p>

Eniwei, iklan lewat dong. Disini ada yg cerpenis ga? Yang suka ngirimin cerpen-nya ke majalah. Kalo ada, PM saya dong. Mau nanya-nanya nih. Hehe. Makasih ya XD

Oke, mind to review?**  
><strong>


	4. The Dance

_Listen to my story. This maybe our last chance._

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Warning : AU, OOC?, typo(s), dll.**

**.**

**This is Our Story**

ariadneLacie

.

**BLEACH **by **Tite Kubo**

**Final Fantasy X** by** Squaresoft** (sekarang Square Enix)

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV<strong>

"**The Dance."**

* * *

><p>Hari ini Ichigo akan pergi dari Rukongai bersama dengan Renji, Rangiku, Grimmjow dan juga Rukia. Kata Renji, mereka tidak akan kembali lagi ke Rukongai, karena itu lebih baik menyelesaikan segala urusan yang ingin dilakukan sebelum pergi. Tetapi Ichigo merasa ia tidak ada keinginan lain selain bertemu dengan Rukia secepat mungkin. Bahkan ia sudah tidak mempermasalahkan soal mimpinya semalam.<p>

"Yo! Kau sudah bangun!" sapa Renji pada Ichigo yang baru saja keluar kamar. Renji sedang meminum sesuatu yang mengeluarkan kepulan asap. Mungkin itu teh.

"Hmm... ya. Apa benar kita tidak akan kembali lagi ke Rukongai?" tanya Ichigo memastikan.

"Ya, akan sulit untuk kembali. Karena setelah ini kita melakukan perjalanan yang sangat panjang. Kau sudah siap berangkat sekarang?" tanya Renji.

"Ya, tentu. Ayo kita pergi," kata Ichigo. Lalu Renji pun meletakan gelasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu depan, diikuti oleh Ichigo.

Suasana Rukongai jadi lebih sepi sekarang. Tidak ada anak-anak yang sedang bermain di luar, dan tidak ada ibu-ibu yang sedang berbincang di depan rumah. Yang ada hanya Rangiku, sedang menatap lurus ke arah pintu kuil di depan sana.

"Sepertinya semua orang sudah pergi ke pelabuhan..." kata Renji.

"Hah? Semua? Memangnya kita ngungsi?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Tentu saja tidak, mereka melepas kepergian Rukia," kata Rangiku. "Nah, itu dia! Rukia, bisa cepat sedikit?" seru Rangiku pada seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kuil. Ternyata itu Rukia.

"Ah, ya! Maaf membuat lama menunggu..." kata Rukia sambil berlari kecil ke arah mereka. Hiasan rambutnya menimbulkan bunyi _krincing-krincing_.

"Kau ini..." kata Rangiku sambil mengacak-acak rambut Rukia.

"Baiklah, ayo sekarang kita pergi. Kau juga ikut, Ichigo," kata Renji. Ichigo pun mengangguk dan segera mengikuti mereka, berjalan keluar desa.

* * *

><p>Suasana pantai sangatlah ramai. Benar kata Renji, sepertinya semua orang desa berkumpul disini sekarang.<p>

"Kita akan naik kapal yang itu, cukup keren kan?" kata Renji sambil menunjuk sebuah kapal yang cukup besar di ujung pantai. Kapal tersebut berwarna hitam, layarnya yang berwarna putih mengembang tertiup angin.

"Hei, ayo kita cepat berangkat!" seru seseorang. Ia berlari kecil ke arah mereka sambil melambaikan tangan. Ternyata itu Grimmjow.

Setelah cukup dekat, Grimmjow berhenti. Ia menatap Ichigo dingin. "Kau juga ikut?" tanyanya sewot.

"Tentu saja, Grimm. Sudahlah, ayo kita cepat pergi," kata Renji. Buru-buru menengahi mereka, mungkin saja terjadi pertengkaran lagi.

Selama berjalan menuju kapal, warga desa tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan selamat pada Rukia. Tetapi tidak sedikit juga yang menangis. Ichigo heran, mengapa mereka harus menangis? Apakah karena Rukia tidak akan kembali untuk waktu yang lama?

Dan akhirnya mereka pun sampai di atas kapal. Ichigo dapat merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup, dan kapal tersebut pun bergoyang.

"Selamat tinggal!" seru Rukia. Ia melambai pada warga desa sambil tersenyum manis. Warga desa pun balas melambai, lalu kapal tersebut pun mulai melaju.

* * *

><p>Selama di kapal, Ichigo sama sekali tidak bisa diam. Ia sibuk melihat-lihat isi kapal tersebut, seperti tidak pernah naik kapal sebelumnya. Tapi sebenarnya itu memang benar. Kapal pertama yang ia naiki adalah kapal Senna, dan yang kedua adalah ini.<p>

"Wah, kudengar Rukia-san anak dari Kuchiki Byakuya-sama ya?"

"Hebat! Ternyata anda adalah keluarga bangsawan!"

Ichigo melihat kerumunan yang sedang mengerumuni Rukia itu dengan tatapan heran. Siapa itu Kuchiki Byakuya?

"Kuchiki Byakuya adalah pendeta yang sebelumnya. Ia berhasil mengalahkan menos. Dan ia adalah ayah Rukia," kata Renji menjelaskan, seperti mengetahui apa yang Ichigo pikirkan.

"Hoo..." jawab Ichigo. Lalu ia melihat bahwa kerumunan itu pun bubar, meninggalkan Rukia sendiri di ujung dek. Ichigo pun menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk bicara lebih banyak dengan Rukia. "Hei, aku kesana dulu ya!" bisiknya pada Renji. Renji hanya geleng-geleng melihat kelakukan Ichigo.

"Sudah kubilang... padahal jangan terlalu berharap dengan Rukia..." gumamnya.

* * *

><p>"Hei," sapa Ichigo pada Rukia yang sedang menikmati angin laut. Rukia menengok ke arah Ichigo dan tersenyum.<p>

"Hei juga," katanya.

Mereka pun terdiam. Keduanya sama-sama memandang laut yang seakan tanpa ujung, sambil menikmati sejuknya angin laut. Tetapi tiba-tiba Rukia bertanya, "kau dari Karakura kan?"

"Ya, kenapa?" jawab Ichigo antusias. Merasa senang karena Rukia yang mengajak bicara duluan.

"Kudengar kau adalah pemain sepak bola yang sangat hebat disana," kata Rukia.

"Wah, kau percaya dengan hal itu? Hebat! Padahal Renji saja tidak percaya..." kata Ichigo, nyengir ke arah Rukia.

"Tentu saja aku percaya," balas Rukia. "Bahkan aku mendengar... kalau Karakura adalah kota yang sangat hebat. Stadion-nya sangat besar, pasti akan selalu penuh jika ada pertandingan... dengan hiasan lampu yang sangat indah..."

Mata _hazel _Ichigo membulat seketika. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Rukia sangat mengetahui kota Karakura seperti apa. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu semua hal itu?" tanyanya.

"Seseorang pernah memberitahukannya padaku. Seseorang bernama Isshin," jawab Rukia. Matanya terlihat berbinar-binar. Seperti benar-benar sedang melihat kota Karakura di kejauhan sana. Sementara Ichigo semakin heran dan kaget.

"A-apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Isshin adalah pelindung ayahku sewaktu menjadi miko. 10 tahun yang lalu aku bertemu dengannya. Ia menceritakan kota Karakura padaku," kata Rukia.

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ayahku... meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu..."

Rukia terdiam. Lalu wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih. "Maaf..."

Ichigo menghela napas, lalu kembali memandang laut. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Kenapa ia bisa meninggal?" tanya Rukia.

"Entahlah. Ia pergi ke pantai waktu itu... tetapi tidak pernah kembali. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berhasil menemukannya," kata Ichigo. Matanya berubah menjadi sendu. Sepertinya ia sangat sedih.

"Tetapi, itu adalah saat dia datang kemari!" seru Rukia. "10 tahun yang lalu... dia datang. Dan ayahku pergi melakukan perjalanan. Aku sangat ingat tanggalnya!"

Ichigo menatap Rukia nanar. Mungkinkah kejadiannya sama seperti yang dialaminya?

"Lagipula... sekarang kau juga ada di sini, kan?" lanjut Rukia sambil tersenyum. Lalu Ichigo pun tersenyum.

"Ya... kau benar."

* * *

><p>Matahari sudah mulai terbenam. Langit berubah warna menjadi jingga, begitu juga laut. Pemandangan sunset sangatlah indah, tetapi tidak akan indah jika kau menyaksikannya di tengah reruntuhan sebuah desa.<p>

Desa Unagiya baru saja hancur oleh Menos. Tepat siang tadi, hanya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Aku... aku pasti pasti akan mengalahkan menos. Pasti," gumam Rukia. Wajahnya sangat penuh dengan kemarahan, dan juga kesedihan. Ia dapat mendengar berbagai suara tangisan dari penjuru-penjuru desa.

Ya, desa ini memang tidak hancur sepenuhnya. Bahkan ada yang selamat. Tetapi, kerusakannya memakan sangat banyak korban jiwa.

"Maaf, saya adalah miko dari Rukongai, Kuchiki Rukia. Jika tidak ada miko yang lain, saya akan melakukan _konsou_," kata Rukia pada seseorang yang baru saja datang untuk menyambut kapal mereka.

"Syukurlah! Kami takut jika mereka tidak segera di-_konsou_, maka mereka akan berubah menjadi _hollow_. Silahkan, Rukia-sama!" seru orang tersebut. Menunjukan jalan pada Rukia. Romobongan mereka pun segera berjalan mengikuti orang tersebut.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Ichigo merasakan bahwa hatinya sangat sakit. Apakah Karakura juga seperti ini ketika _menos_ menyerang waktu itu ya? Semuanya porak-poranda. Ichigo hanya dapat melihat puing-puing rumah, tidak ada yang utuh sama sekali.

"Sudah sampai. Semua mayat sudah diletakkan disana," kata orang tersebut. Menunjuk ke arah laut. Ichigo dapat melihat sesuatu yang terlihat seperti guling berjejer di pantai. Sepertinya itu mayat, korban dari kejadian ini.

"Ya, terima kasih," kata Rukia. Lalu ia pun berjalan mendekati barisan mayat tersebut. Ini lebih terlihat seperti pemakaman.

"Apa yang akan Rukia lakukan? Lagipula, apa itu _konsou_?" tanya Ichigo pada Rangiku.

"Hhh... aku mulai heran padamu. Sepertinya kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa ya? _Konsou_ itu pengiriman. Setiap miko memiliki kemampuan untuk mengirim arwah orang yang mati, ke alam arwah. Jika tidak dikirim, mereka akan berubah menjadimonster, dan menyerang orang yang hidup," jelas Rangiku. Ichigo hanya mengangguk.

"Hei, diam dan saksikan ini," kata Renji, sambil menyenggol Ichigo. Ichigo pun menurut dan melihat apa yang Rukia lakukan.

Rukia berdiri di tengah mayat-mayat tersebut, membelakangi matahari terbenam. Tongkatnya ia genggam erat, lalu ia menghela napas dalam-dalam. Setelah itu, ia mulai menari.

Tarian yang sangat indah, rok merah-nya melambai-lambai, begitu juga dengan kimono panjangnya. Dengan latar belakang matahari terbenam, siluet-nya sangatlah cantik. Lalu Ichigo menyadari, ada sesuatu yang keluar dari badan masing-masing mayat. Sebuah cahaya berbentuk bola, seperti jiwa seseorang. Bola-bola cahaya tersebut perlahan mengelilingi Rukia, lalu Rukia pun memutar tongkatnya, dan bola-bola cahaya tersebut ikut berputar.

Ichigo hampir tidak berkedip menyaksikan kejadian ini. Entah, kejadian ini... sungguhlah mistis. Ia tidak dapat mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata. Dan Rukia pun mengakhiri tariannya dengan mengayunkan tongkatnya ke bawah, dan bola-bola cahaya tersebut terbang menjauh ke langit. Tetapi Ichigo dapat melihat bahwa Rukia menangis.

"Apakah menjadi seorang miko benar-benar… sulit?" gumam Ichigo.

"Tentu saja," kata Rangiku. Ichigo menoleh. "Tetapi Rukia sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang miko, karena itu yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah mendukungnya. Sampa akhir."

"Sampai akhir? Maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo. Tiba-tiba semua orang yang berada di situ menengok ke arah Ichigo.

Rangiku menggeleng. Lalu ia pun berjalan mendekati Rukia.

"Tentu saja sampai Rukia mengalahkan _menos_," kata Grimmjow. Ichigo hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban itu. Entah kenapa, ia merasakan firasat buruk.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bales reviews :<strong>

**GaemDictator SparKyu YeWon : **iyep, itu mimpi ichi XD Okeoke~

**Zanpaku nee : **Yah, jangan terlalu berharap... ya soalnya gitu. Nanti juga tahu deh~^^

**Yuina Valkyrion : **Hahaha~ iya, bener. Ruki hanya bisa didapat kalo berusaha! .d Nggak, yang ada pilem-nya tuh FF VII doang... tp sebenernya ak ingin FF X juga ada pilemnya .

**Nakamura Chiaki : **Wah, saya juga sebenernya bingung (?) Bukan, yang mimpi tu cuma scene waktu ichi ketemu ayahnya, senna sama ruki. Tapi Ichi emang beneran ketemu Ruki. Mimpi itu cuma yang _italic_ doang hurupnya.

**Thanks for all of your reviews!**

Mind to review?**  
><strong>


	5. The Other Miko

Thanks for the review, and here's your reply~

**Wulan-chan **: sip, sip, ni gue udah update ^^

**Yuina Valkyrion** : iyep, di ceritanya Tidus benci sama ayahnya, dan di cerita ini juga... maaf kalo ga keliatan benci-nya ya ==' hoho, heroin di FF X namanya Yuna :3

**ichigo4rukia** : hoho, tapi saya suka cerita yang agak miris #plak hmm, mungkin bakalan kayak FF X2 kok^^ soalnya saya juga sedih banget ngeliat endingya FF X D'8 #loh? Yah, sayangnya Ginjou udah muncul disini! Dan dia cuma jadi tokoh sampingan! WAHAHAHA! #eh

**Zanpaku nee** : hoho, nanti gue ingin bikin art cross-over Rukia versi pake baju Yuna deh :P

.

Etto, hari Senin nanti saya UAS, so, here's the new chapter yang mengecewakan. Eniwei, ada kesalahan teknis di chapter sebelumnya, **ayah Ichigo ceritanya meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu **(menurut Ichigo) **bukan 3 tahun yang lalu**. #plak

* * *

><p><em>Listen to my story. This maybe our last chance.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>This is Our Story<strong>

ariadneLacie

.

**BLEACH **by Kubo Tite.

**Final Fantasy X **by Squaresoft (sekarang Square Enix)

.

**Warning : **Based on FF X dengan modifikasi di sana-sini , AU , OOC , abal , typo(s)? DLDR , just enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**V**

"**The Other Miko."**

* * *

><p>Pemuda berambut oranye tersebut menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghirup udara segar pagi hari. Langit yang semula berwarna hitam pekat kini sudah tergantikan oleh warna biru cerah. Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus, menerpa rambut oranye milik pemuda tersebut.<p>

Telinganya dapat menangkap suara canda tawa dari berbagai penjuru. Ya, suara tangisan kini berganti dengan suara canda tawa para warga desa yang sedang bekerja. Suasana desa Unagiya sudah lebih baik dari kemarin.

"Yo, Ichigo," sapa Renji sambil menepuk bahu Ichigo.

"Yo, Renji," jawab Ichigo.

"Sekarang kita akan ke kuil. Ayo, jangan membuat Rukia menunggu," kata Renji. Ichigo mengernyit heran.

"Kuil? Memangnya disini ada kuil?" gumamnya.

* * *

><p>Berkali-kali Ichigo menengok ke arah belakang. Memastikan tidak ada yang aneh dengan jalan yang baru saja dilewatinya. Keringat dingin mulai menjalari tubuhnya. Instingnya mengatakan ada yang tidak beres.<p>

"Kenapa?" tanya Renji.

"Hah? Tidak," jawab Ichigo sambil nyengir kaku. Lalu ia pun memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikan perasaan anehnya sejak tadi.

Untuk menuju kuil Unagiya, mereka harus melewati jalan setapak di sebuah hutan kecil. Penduduk desa membuat jalan setapak dari bebatuan agar membuat para miko yang akan berdo'a di kuil tidak tersesat. Diam-diam Ichigo mensyukuri keberadaan jalan setapak ini. Karena, berada di hutan ini saja sudah membuatnya merinding. Apalagi jika harus tersesat di dalamnya.

Memang, pohon-pohon disini besar-besar, dengan jarak satu sama lain yang cukup rapat. Membuat jalan setapak yang cukup kecil ini terasa seperti sangat sempit dan mencekam. Ditambah lagi sinar matahari seperti enggan masuk ke dalam hutan ini. Hanya sedikit yang berhasil menerobos masuk melalui sela-sela dedaunan pohon.

"_Hollow! Hollow!_"

Rombongan mereka langsung berhenti begitu mendengar seruan tersebut. Grimmjow menatap Renji dan Renji balas menatapnya. Pandangan mereka sungguh serius. Sepertinya sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Sepertinya ada _hollow_ besar yang baru saja muncul. Jarang sekali ada yang berteriak seperti itu jika bertemu denan _hollow_ biasa," kata Rangiku.

"Ayo!" seru Renji sambil berlari duluan. Grimmjow mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Kita juga sebaiknya pergi," kata Rangiku. Lalu ia menyusul Renji dan Grimmjow. Ichigo dan Rukia pun akhirnya mengikuti.

Setelah berlari sedikit, jalan setapak yang mereka lalui mulai melebar. Jarak pohon-pohon di samping mereka yang semulanya rapat menjadi agak renggang, memperlihatkan pemandangan di seberang hutan tersebut—meskipun hanya sedikit.

Dan akhirnya mereka sampai di ujung jalan setapak. Di ujung jalan setapak terdapat tangga batu lebar yang pendek. Sepertinya mereka sudah sampai di halaman kuil. Dengan tergesa-gesa mereka menaiki undakan tangga tersebut untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Halaman kuil cukup luas, dan berbentuk bundar. Lantainya terbuat dari batu yang berwarna abu-abu. Dan di tengah halaman tersebut terdapat suatu makhluk yang aneh. Makhluk tersebut bertopeng putih dengan ekspresi menyeringai. Badannya seperti badan singa, tetapi punggungnya mempunyai banyak tentakel yang sepertinya akan siap membelit kapan saja. Ichigo melihatnya dengan ngeri.

Grimmjow menyeringai. Ia pun mengeluarkan pedangnya dan berlari melesat menuju _hollow_ tersebut.

Grimmjow tampaknya sangat lihai dalam bertarung. Ia berhasil menghindari seluruh serangan monster tersebut, bahkan hampir melukainya. Tetapi akhirnya Renji turun tangan ketika Grimmjow terpukul oleh salah satu tentakel _hollow_ tersebut dan terlempar beberapa meter.

"Heaah!" seru Renji sambil melempar sesuatu. Bentuknya bulat, seperti bola. Bola tersebut ia lempar dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak, dan bola tersebut meledak ketika mengenai _hollow_ tadi. Sepertinya bola itu adalah bom mini.

"_Ice_!" seru Rangiku sambil mengayunkan tangannya. Seketika _hollow_ tersebut terselubung oleh es. Rangiku menyeringai senang melihat serangannya berhasil.

"Yosh!" Grimmjow bangkit dan melompat. Ia mengacungkan pedangnya tinggi-tinggi. Tetapi tiba-tiba es Rangiku pecah dan _hollow_ tersebut melecutkan tentakelnya menuju Grimmjow dan Renji. Grimmjow terbelalak, sementara Renji menghindar.

Di luar dugaan, tentakel yang hendak menyerang Grimmjow terpotong. Seperti baru ada sesuatu yang tak terlihat memotongnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" kata Ichigo sambil nyengir. Pedang hitamnya berlumuran sedikit darah. Sepertinya yang tadi itu Ichigo.

Grimmjow mendarat dengan mulus. Ia memandang Ichigo dengan agak kesal melalui ekor matanya. "Uhh... ya, terima kasih," kata Grimmjow akhirnya. Lalu ia berbalik dan hendak melanjutkan pertempurannya, ketika Rangiku berteriak panik.

"Awas!" teriak Rangiku. Ternyata _hollow_ tadi sudah dengan kecepatan penuh bersiap menerjang mereka. Ketiganya hanya terdiam menunggu sesuatu yang terburuk terjadi ketika sesuatu yang berwarna hitam berkelebat di depan mereka.

"_Summon, Schiffer_."

Sesuatu yang berwarna hitam itu mengeluarkan sabit besar berwarna hitam, dan dalam sekejap menebas _hollow_ tersebut. _Hollow_ itu pun menghilang menjadi sebuah bola cahaya seperti arwah kemarin.

Masih dalam keadaan tercengang, mereka akhirnya menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang berwarna hitam itu memiliki bentuk. Bentuknya seperti manusia, dan ia memakai jubah putih panjang, bersayap kelelawar besar, dan berwajah dingin. Itu adalah _zanpakuto_ yang dipanggil Rukia waktu di Rukongai dulu.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa kan?" seru Rukia sambil berlari kecil kearah mereka. Rangiku pun mengikuti.

"Y...ya..." jawab Renji.

"Fiuh, kau tepat waktu, Rukia," kata Grimmjow sambil mengelap keringat di dahinya.

Rukia tersenyum lalu beralih pada _zanpakuto_ yang baru saja dipanggilnya. Ia terlihat membisikan sesuatu, lalu _zanpakuto_ tersebut mengangguk, dan menghilang seperti bayangan yang terbang ke langit, dengan menimbulkan angin yang cukup kencang.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar keren ya," komentar Ichigo. Rukia nge-_blush_.

"Ahaha...! B-biasa saja kok!" serunya sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Hei kalian, terima kasih ya! Dengan ini kuil akan aman..." seru seseorang sambil berlari ke arah mereka. Ia mengenakan kimono yang terlihat seperti kimono pendeta. Mungkin ia adalah penjaga Kuil Unagiya.

"Ya, sama-sama, tuan pendeta!" seru Rukia sambil membungkuk sedikit. Lalu pendeta tersebut berlari kecil meninggalkan rombongan mereka.

"Baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan perjalanan sekarang," kata Grimmjow sambil memasukan pedangnya kembali ke dalam sarungnya.

"Tunggu! Sebenarnya yang tadi itu, apa?" tanya Ichigo. Renji menghela napas mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Yang tadi itu _hollow_. _Hollow _bisa saja dari arwah yang berubah menjadi monster, atau bagian dari _menos_ yang berubah menjadi monster seperti tadi. Oh ya, dan tugas kitalah sebagai pelindung untuk melindungi miko dari makhluk-makhluk seperti tadi!" jelas Renji.

"Hhh... kalau begitu menjadi pelindung itu melelahkan ya," kata Ichigo. Kini giliran ia yang menghela napas sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada.

"Tapi kurasa kau cukup berbakat loh!" kata Renji sambil menepuk bahu Ichigo. Ichigo menoleh ke arah Renji dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi!" seru Rangiku sambil berjalan duluan. Dan rombongan itu pun mulai melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kuil.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's PoV<strong>

Aneh. Disaat aku bertarung melawan _hollow_ tadi... entahlah. Kenapa aku bertarung? Apakah aku bertarung untuk melindungi Grimmjow? Atau untuk melindungi Rukia?

Dan, apa maksud Renji mengatakan bahwa aku cukup berbakat? Apakah itu berarti aku akan menjadi pelindung Rukia kelak?

Tetapi, disaat Renji mengatakan hal itu tadi, sebenarnya disaat itu aku berpikir bahwa aku memang benar-benar akan menjadi seorang pelindung.

**End of Ichigo's PoV**

* * *

><p>Kuil Unagiya tidak jauh berbeda dari Kuil Rukongai. Hawanya mistis,bagian dalamnya adalah ruangan bundar dengan penerangan obor yang remang-remang. Terdapat beberapa orang yang sedang berdo'a di dalamnya, dan juga pintu utama yang terletak di atas tangga kuil.<p>

"Wow, lihat siapa ini. Seorang miko?"

Rukia langsung menengok ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Ia melihat sesosok perempuan sedang berjalan sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. Perempuan tersebut mengenakan rok terusan selutut berwarna hitam. Badannya langsing, dengan kulit putih dan rambut berwarna merah marun. Rambutnya yang panjang dan terurai di belakang melambai-lambai seiring ia berjalan mendekati Rukia. Sementara di belakangnya terdapat seorang laki-laki bertubuh tegap dengan jaket hitam, seperti seorang pelindung. Mungkin perempuan itu adalah seorang miko juga. Tapi sebenarnya penampilannya tidak terlihat seperti seorang miko.

"Ya, namaku Kuchiki Rukia, dari desa Rukongai. Maaf, anda siapa?" tanya Rukia sopan. Perempuan tersebut menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Riruka. Dan ini Ginjou, pelindungku. Aku juga seorang miko," kata perempuan yang ternyata bernama Riruka tersebut. Ternyata ia memang seorang miko.

"Oh, salam kenal ya," kata Rukia sambil membungkuk. Sementara Riruka hanya mengangguk.

"Hmm, hmm, kau pasti anak dari Kuchiki Byakuya kan? Miko terdahulu itu? Wow, kau memiliki banyak sekali pelindung ya. Kudengar Tuan Byakuya hanya memiliki dua orang pelindung," kata Riruka dengan nada mengejek. Rukia mengerutkan dahinya. "Lihatlah kualitas daripada jumlah, nak. Lihatlah, pelindungku hanya satu. Ginjou."

"Maaf, tapi menurutku pelindung adalah orang yang dapat dipercaya oleh sang miko sepenuh hati. Dan aku mempercayai mereka dengan seluruh hidupku. Jadi, Nona Riruka, bisakah anda meninggalkan kami dengan damai?" kata Rukia. Nadanya terdengar biasa saja, tetapi jelas dari perkataannya bahwa ia agak tersinggung. Riruka berdecak kesal.

"Yah, kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi di kuil selanjutnya, ya," katanya sambil berlalu, meninggalkan Rukia dan juga rombongannya. Sementara itu, Ichigo merenung. _Apakah Rukia mempercayai dirinya dengan seluruh hidupnya_?

Setelah Riruka dan Ginjou menghilang di balik pintu kuil, Rangiku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Rasanya miko itu sombong sekali," katanya. Sementara Rukia hanya tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, mari kita masuk ke dalam sekarang," kata Rukia sambil berjalan duluan menaiki tangga kuil.

"Lagi?" gumam Ichigo. Ia pun mengikuti Rukia menaiki undakan tangga.

"Tunggu!" seru Grimmjow sambil menahan Ichigo. Ichigo mengernyit heran ke arah Grimmjow.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau kan bukan pelindung! Berarti kau tidak boleh masuk!" kata Grimmjow. Ia menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Sementara Ichigo agak tersentak. Dalam hati ia mengiyakan pernyataan Grimmjow.

Karena Ichigo hanya terdiam, akhirnya Renji angkat bicara. "Baiklah, kau tunggu saja dulu disini. Kita tidak akan lama kok," katanya sambil menepuk bahu Ichigo.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu!" seru Rukia sambil melambai pada Ichigo yang diam mematung di ujung tangga. Ichigo hanya bisa nyengir kaku.

* * *

><p>Baru lima menit Ichigo menunggu, tetapi ia sudah gelisah. Dari tadi ia mondar-mandir di depan pintu utama kuil, berusaha memutuskan akan masuk atau tidak. Sampai akhirnya ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya, membuatnya terperanjat sampai hampir jatuh.<p>

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk?" tanyanya. Ichigo menoleh untuk melihat suara siapa itu.

"O-oh... kau yang tadi. Mengagetkanku saja, Riruka," kata Ichigo sambil mengelus dadanya. "Hmm... kenapa aku tidak masuk? Mudah saja, karena aku bukan pelindung," lanjut Ichigo. Dalam hati ia berpikir bahwa ia sangat ingin masuk. Tapi Riruka juga adalah seorang miko, yang pasti mengetahui aturan bahwa yang bukan seorang pelindung tidak boleh masuk ke dalam.

"Hah? Bodoh, kau masuk saja. Lagipula kau terlihat seperti pelindungnya!" seru Riruka. Membuat Ichigo terkejut. Padahal tadi baru saja ia berpikir bahwa Riruka akan memakinya habis-habisan karena diam di depan pintu utama kuil. "Ginjou, buka pintunya!"

"Ya,ya," dengan agak ogah-ogahan Ginjou membuka pintu. Lalu dengan agak kasar Riruka mendorong Ichigo masuk ke pintu tersebut. Ichigo hampir saja terjatuh disaat masuk ke dalam. "Nah, selamat melakukan perjalanan! Semoga kau tidak tersesat!" seru Riruka sambil nyengir. Lalu pintu kuil tersebut pun tertutup.

"HEI!" seru Ichigo sambil bangkit. Ia berniat membuka pintu tersebut kembali, tetapi pandangannya beralih ke lorong panjang di depannya. Lorong yang sama seperti waktu di Rukongai. Tetapi kali ini ada sesuatu yang berbeda, di dinding lorong tersebut terpasang obor yang memancarkan api berwarna biru.

Perasaan bimbang menghantui Ichigo. Di antara memuaskan rasa penasaran dan juga rasa mematuhi aturan. Tetapi, bukan Ichigo namanya jika ia tidak senang membangkang. Dan dengan perasaan yang amat tidak karuan Ichigo pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lorong kuil lebih dalam. "Aku harap ini tidak menjadi hal yang buruk," gumamnya.

* * *

><p>Dengan hati yang lega, akhirnya Ichigo selamat sampai ke ruang gelap tempat para pelindung menunggu miko selesai berdo'a. Dan dengan wajah tanpa dosa Ichigo masuk dan menghampiri mereka semua.<p>

"Hei!" serunya.

Ketiga orang yang sedang serius menunggu tersebut terkejut dengan kehadiran Ichigo. Terlebih lagi Grimmjow.

"Apanya yang 'hei'! Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyanya kesal.

"Err... sebenarnya tadi aku didorong masuk kemari oleh Riruka... jadi...ya begitu," kata Ichigo sambil garuk-garuk kepala. "Dimana Rukia?" tanyanya.

"Aku disini," kata Rukia pelan. Ia baru saja keluar dari pintu kecil tempat miko seharusnya berdo'a. Wajahnya penuh dengan keringat dan tampak lelah. Tetapi ia tersenyum. "Dan aku berhasil!"

* * *

><p>Berbeda seperti saat di Rukongai, tidak ada penyambutan berlebihan ketika mereka baru keluar dari kuil. Paling tidak, ada dua-tiga orang penjaga kuil yang mendekati mereka dan mengucapkan selamat serta berdo'a untuk Rukia.<p>

Setelah beberapa penjaga kuil tadi pergi, dua orang serba hitam yang mereka temui tadi mendekat. Rukia menatap kedua orang tersebut dengan heran.

"Hei, nona Kuchiki. Kau berhasil?" tanya Riruka sinis.

"Baiklah, baiklah, sebenarnya apa maumu? Kenapa dari tadi kau terkesan mengganggu Rukia?" Rangiku bertanya balik dengan wajah yang agak kesal. Sepertinya kelakuan Riruka agak mengganggunya.

"Tidak. Aku kan hanya bertanya saja. Apa salahnya?" balas Riruka. Lalu ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rangiku. "Sampai jumpa, nona Kuchiki!" katanya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Lalu ia pun berbalik dan melambaikan tangan. Sementara Rukia hanya terdiam. Sepertinya ia tidak berniat membalas perkataan Riruka.

"Huh, aku benci orang seperti itu. Dia seperti ayahku, menyebalkan," kata Ichigo. Rukia langsung menengok ke arah Ichigo dengan ekspresi yang mengatakan aku-tidak-setuju.

"Tetapi, Tuan Isshin bukanlah orang seperti itu! Dia adalah orang yang baik... dan ramah!" timpal Rukia. Sementara Ichigo balas memandang Rukia dengan ekspresi yang lebih heran. Lalu ia pun tersenyum kecut.

"Yah, orang seperti itu bukanlah Isshin-ku," kata Ichigo.

* * *

><p>Kedua kristal <em>hazel<em> tersebut memandang sosok yang tengah menikmati angin malam di dek. Matanya seperti tidak pernah lepas dari sosok tersebut. Sosok yang mungil dan rapuh, tetapi mengemban tugas yang sangat berat.

Di tengah keheningan malam—dan juga ritualnya melihat Rukia—Ichigo samar-samar mendengar Renji dan Rangiku sedang berbicara serius. Lebih mengejutkan lagi ia mendengar namanya disebut-sebut. Dengan penasaran Ichigo pun perlahan mendekati pintu tempat suara tersebut terdengar paling jelas. Ia pun memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba mendengar lebih jelas lagi.

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku karena membawa Ichigo kemari?" samar-samar suara Renji terdengar.

"Yah, untuk apa kau membawa dia ikut bersama kita?" timpal Rangiku. Suaranya terdengar kesal.

"Karena kupikir lebih baik membawanya daripada meninggalkan dia di Rukongai..." kata Renji. Suaranya tampak melemah. "Lagipula, mungkin ia akan menemui seseorang yang ia kenal di Seireitei."

"Jadi, setelah itu kau akan meninggalkannya di Seireitei?"

Setelah itu hening. Tampaknya Renji sedang berpikir. Tetapi sebelum Renji sempat menjawab, terdengar lagi suara Rangiku.

"Kau tahu, yang lebih menyulitkannya lagi, Rukia ingin menjadikannya pelindung," kata Rangiku.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Ichigo menghela napas. Ternyata ia memang akan dijadikan seorang pelindung. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak keberatan, tetapi entah kenapa ia sangat ingin kembali ke Karakura. Semakin ia memikirkan hal itu, rasanya ia akan meledak.

Ichigo pun memutuskan untuk menjauh dan mencari udara segar. Tepat ketika itu, ia menemukan bola sepak tergeletak di dek kapal. Pikirannya langsung melayang ke ayahnya. Ya, tendangan andalan Ichigo adalah tendangan Isshin juga. Bahkan bisa dibilang sama.

Perasaan usil muncul di hati Ichigo. Ia ingin mencoba tendangan itu sekarang. Mungkin akan membuat pikirannya lebih baik.

Hup. Ya, lambungkan bolanya... tunggu setinggi lutut... dan tendang sekuat tenaga...DUK!

Bola tersebut melesat dengan kecepatan luar biasa, membelah lautan. Dan akhirnya berhenti dan tenggelam ke dasar laut di kejauhan sana. Diam-diam Ichigo berdo'a semoga pemilik bola tersebut tidak marah.

"Hei, itu kan _Isshin Shot_ ya?"

Ichigo menengok kaget ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Kenapa ia bisa tahu? Tunggu, yang mengatakan hal itu... "Rukia? Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Thank you. How was it? Mind to Review?<p> 


End file.
